A True Malfoy
by ReadingStar
Summary: Ara had wanted to join Hogwarts since her brother joined the school. In no time she discovers Hogwarts life is not so easy at it seems. Ara reflecting for now!
1. Introducing Ara

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_****.**

**Hi everyone! This is my third go at writing a multi-chapter. And this time, I will keep to it (unlike the last two) But I can't do it without you, so go qhead, read my fic and give me contructive critisism!**

* * *

I remember how it all started, my journey into Hogwarts. From the day I recieved my letter, to today, 11th May 1996. What will come in the future, I still don't know. But my life at Hogwarts is my most vivid memory. That's why I decided to write this, well and to distract me from the fact that my brother, Draco could die.

It all started on 31st July, 1993. I remember it all. I had been sitting on the breakfast table with Draco, Mother and Father.

Father was reading the Daily Prophet as usual. Then, the first sign of something unusual. Dad actually read out a part of the Prophet:

"Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. 'We are doing all we can to recapture Black,' said the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, 'and we beg the magical community to remain calm.' Fudge has been criticised by some members of the International Confederation of Wizards for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. 'Well, really, I had to, don't you know,' said an irritable Fudge. 'Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it - who'd believe him if he did?' While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.'"

"Sirius Black," Mother had repeated thoughtfully.

"Your cousin," Father had said as if trying to remind her who he was.

"I know, strange isn't it that you being in his inner circle never knew that Black was one of us?"

I remember glancing at Draco with a 'what on earth are they talking about,' expression. Draco shrugged as Father replied: "Yes, Strange… Well I guess I'd better leave now. They'd obviously want…" Father paused as an owl dropped two letters by his plate. "Your Hogwarts letters," he had said looking at us.

"Congracts," Draco whispered in my ear, pulling out his letter. I remember doing the same, my fingers trembling I was so excited. I was finally going to Hogwarts! The Hogwarts everyone talked about, okay Draco talked about!

I remembered Draco's words, "Hogwarts isn't even that amazing," he had told me so many times. I had been right in thinking that I would love it, for I did.

* * *

**Please Review, Like the fic and looking for something to Beta? I'm looking for a Beta Reader for this fic. **

**That's all for now!**

**-Stara**


	2. The Journey To Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_****.**

**Hi! I was going through this Chapter again and realised how bad it was, so I re-did both this and the previous Chapter. (The plot remains the same)**

* * *

I followed Draco onto the train. He soon found an empty compartment and we dumped our belongings in it and sat down. Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's "friends" had joined us too.

I remember feeling pretty bored and strange, being in a crowd filled with people who knew each other. I was glad to have Draco to show me around and tell me the way of things.

I gazed out of the window for most of the journey, other than when the sweet trolley came to our compartment and when Draco took all of us to Potter's compartment.

It was then that I first met Harry Potter. I remember telling him that I was Ara Malfoy, Draco's sister proudly and then feeling scared at seeing Weasley's look of hatred towards me. Nobody had ever looked at me b that way. I was usually the one they looked up to, or loved (like Draco, Mother and Father).

The last time I stopped looking out of the window was when the train stopped, and a Dementor, as I learned it was called later, passed our compartment. I had never felt so terrified and drained of happiness ever before. And I hated the feeling at once.

We finally reached Hogwarts, and I was separated from Draco for the first time since we had left home. I was used to it, but being all alone in a school where I knew nobody was scary.

I remember getting into a boat with a couple of other kids, and we sailed up to the castle. Our first view of the castle was probably the best we would ever see of it. All those spires rising up and… Wow is probably the best word to describe how I felt back then. I never got to see the castle from that angle again, but the image is still clear in my mind.

Once Professor Flitwick had given us a speech about the houses, I wonder why it wasn't Professor McGonagall, we walked into the Great Hall.

It too was an amazing first sight, something which looked best the first time I saw it. I remember waiting in the line, not-so-patiently, to be sorted. When my name was finally called, I hurried ro sorting hat an jammed it on my head. Barely a second passed and the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

I remember skipping to Draco, and him oatting me on my shiulder saying that he was proud of me.

After the sorting came Dumbledore's speech about Dementors, we had supper. It was finally bed time! I was so sleepy, well I always am, that Draco practically dragged me to the Common Room.

I finally got to meet the other girls in my year. There was Violetta (Vi), Beatrice (Bea) and Evangeline (Eva). Slytherin always had the least number of kids, as I had noticed, because there were very few purebloods like us. I didn't mind, it meant that I got to hang out with the best.

After getting ready, I lay down in my green sheets. I was asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow, I think!

**Hope you liked it, thanks for reading! Means a lot to me :) Don't forget to review! Oh, I'm also looking for someone to Beta this fic!**

**Thanks to RANDOM COOKIE NINJA or following!**


	3. First Day At Hogwarts!

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_****.**

**Hi! I was going through the last two Chapters and felt as if they weren't that good, so I redid them. You don't have to reread it, but I changed it so that Ara is looking back and that she was already sorted. Sorry about any inconvenience that this might cause :)**

* * *

First day of proper school was fun!

Our first lesson was Charms, which was taught by Professor Flitwick who was really short. We started off with learning the levitation charm, the incantation was "Wingardium Leviosa". Vi and I paired up and in no time, Vi had mastered the charm. It took me a bit longer, but I did manage to do it. Once we had performed the charm, and earned five house points each, we watched the others attempting to perform the charm.

A couple of Griffindors exploded their feathers and one of the boys in Sytherin made the feather get stuck to his desk. Others couldn't even perform the charm! Thinking of it that way, I was probably one of the toppers, but then I had made Draco start teaching me everything in advance.

Vi on the other hand was very talented. She managed to do almost all the spells on no more than her third go. By now, she was my closest friend of course. We did everything together!

Next was Transfiguration. I still remember trying to turn the matchstick into a needle countless times and still failing at it. Transfiguration was definitely NOT my thing. Vi was once again good at the subject. After Transfiguration was lunch, I walked in with Vi and we both sat next to each other chatting about classes.

Now, we were both equally smart. And were top in Slytherin, and house vise came right after all the. Ravenclaws. Anyways:

"Herbology doesn't really appeal to me," Vi told me.

"I guess I don't like Transfiguration, and am not looking forward to History of Magic," I replied.

"Really?" Vi asked. "I find History really interesting.

"Draco say's that it is taught by a ghost who makes the lesson really boring," I informed my friend.

"Oh," she said. "I guess the teacher also affects how much you like a subject."

"Talking about Draco, where is he?" I asked, panicking.

"Don't know. We could check after lunch," Vi suggested.

Nodding, I pulled out my timetable. "We have double potions with Griffindor tomorrow," I informed Vi, groaning. I hated the Griffindors, loud people who were always pulling pranks and being annoying as Mother described them. They also very very big-headed.

After lunch, Vi and I went to Slytherin Common Room, where Crabbe and Goyle were.

"Where's Draco?" I asked them.

"Hospital Wing," Goyle grunted.

"Hospital Wing!" I exclaimed. "But its only our first day back." With that, I ran out of the Common Room, to the… I still didn't know where the Hospital Wing was. After all, it was only my first proper day at Hogwarts.

I remember asking a couple of older students, who pointed the way to me. For the first time, I didn't care what blood status the people I asked were of.

When I finally did find it, I saw Draco sitting on a bed at the far end of the room his hand in a sling.

"What on earth are you doing here on your first day back?" I asked him.

He gave me an evil grin, before telling me about how he didn't want Hagrid to teach so disrupted the class by insulting the Hippogriff (the thing that hurt him)and then saying that the pain was killing him. Hagrid was sure to get fired according to Draco.

Sitting next to Draco's bed today really makes that memory stand out. I had felt so scared that Draco was ally badly injured then, but yet my fear then was nothing compared to my fear now.

After a nice long chat with my brother, I went back to the Common Room. Vi had already started her homework. I sat by her and in whispers told her all that Draco had told me. Then, I too made a start on my homework.

* * *

**I might take a while to write the next Chapter, because a bunch of fanfic competitions are starting soon for me, but I promise to get back to you soon :) **

**Thanks to **

**JJgirl9 and lostinloliness for following, ****and ****Skylar97 and twilightlover4life13 for favouring! Don't forget to review :P**

**-Stara**


	4. Flying and Stars!

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_****.**

**Still looking for a Beta!**

* * *

I stood next to Vi, watching Madam Hooch with a bored expression on my face. I knew how to fly. So I wasn't too worried about failing the subject. The only slightly difficult part was making the broom jump up to me, but who cares, who even says "UP," to their broom on a normal day?

She finally let us hover on our brooms. I was easily one of the better ones. A couple of Mudblood Griffindors were only hovering a couple of inches off the ground out of fear, I mean seriously they were supposed to be brave.

Madam Hooch praised me, and some others, none of the Mudbloods were praised, dare I say much to my glee! Anyways, the lesson soon ended and we were dismissed.

I remember wishing I could join the Quidditch Team as soon as the lesson ended. I began looking forward to my second year, hoping that I would be allowed to join the team. Of course I didn't know that my next year would hold many surprises for me, and joining the Quidditch Team was deffinetly not one of them.

I was bored that evening. Astronomy was at midnight, so there was no point trying to sleep, instead I was attempting to do my homework.

Draco soon came and sat by me. Apparently Mudblood Granger was also doing Arithmancy and that really annoyed Draco, he spent a while ranting, while I ignored him, going through my Herbology essay in case I had made any mistakes. I finished my essay at around the same time that Draco finished his ranting. Now for Transfiguration...

I waved my wand again, trying to turn my annoying matchstick into a needle. Draco looked at me.

"Match to needle?" he asked amused. I nodded. "Let me try," he said pulling out his wand. With a wave, he turned the match into a needle.

"How did you do that?" I asked him.

"Practice, plus you are forgetting that I am a third year," he said grinning.

Sighing, I tried to perform the spell again. Would you be surprised if I said that I failed, again?

You know, it feels strange thinking that I had ever struggled with the spell. I can now do animal to object transfiguration pretty easily, so object to object is a piece of cake!

From one of my worst subjects, transfiguration is now one of my best and I really do enjoy it! Strange how our opinions about things change over time!

Astronomy is a fun subject. I guess it because most of us Blacks (Mother is a Black) are named after stars and we are also taught about the names of stars and planets from a young age. I was easily one of the toppers in the class because of this.

Unfortunately, I was an idiot and never worked very hard on the subject. Something I regret now.

**I know, a very short Chapter, but I have a Writers Block, which I need to get rid of before November because of NaNoWriMo. Anyways, tell me what you think and thanks to all those who followed/ favourited! It makes my day and inspires me to write better :)**

**-Stara**


End file.
